


Damage Control

by orphan_account, Pisho



Series: Damage Control [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Albino!Clear, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Homophobic Slurs, Human!Alphas, Human!Clear, M/M, Trip and Virus are Brothers, human!Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisho/pseuds/Pisho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>   "Aoba-san?"</p><p>   "Yeah?"</p><p>   "Have you written anything like that about me?"</p><p>Alternatively, Aoba has ninety-nine problems and most of them involve Clear knowing about his friendfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aoba + Clear POVs

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was beta'd and kinda co-written by whatamievensaying and bertholdt--fubars on tumblr!! please give them lots of love
> 
> au where all the events of dmmd are just aobas friendfiction i cannot believe this is my first contribution to this fandom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>    Clear was too pure to be anything but terrifyingly heterosexual, though, so he wouldn't push it.

    _'Koujaku cursed as the first drop of blood fell, warming Aoba's skin for a brief moment before it began to cool._

    _"Sorry," he murmured, reaching up to wipe his nose and smearing blood across his lips and hand in the process.'_

   The final bell rang before Aoba could write any further, leaving him to sigh as he closed his laptop. He'd been hoping to get more work done in his last period study hall, but whatever. Clear was coming over after school, so he could just work on it later tonight. He was so close to being done, though! He shook his head, slinging his backpack over his shoulder with a sigh.

   He was one of the last to file out of class, per usual, lagging only behind a few of the class clowns. Sly had probably just skipped again, and Clear was probably at his locker or making small talk with a teacher. Maybe he wouldn't be so bitter about that fact if he had any other friends. Sei was at a prestigious boarding school, so he couldn't count on him either. Fuck.

   Aoba groaned inwardly as he began the trek home, the grass tickling his ankles once he stepped out of the parking lot. He didn't need his books anyway, since Clear always brought his and Sly didn't even bother taking his to school. At least his triplet had a few advantages.

   Walking home was boring. Having like one friend was boring. Please throw me off a cliff, this half-hour walk is excruciating. I will die if I get another boner on the way home. Don't think about your weird, shitty shipping. Stop talking to yourself, you fucking freak. Welcome to weeaboo hell, Aoba, you're stuck here now.

   ...His internal monologue continued for another good thirty minutes, before he finally reached his destination: home. As expected, Sly and Ren were both in the living room. Sly, having skipped, had decided to play some shitty Sonic game without him. Ren was older than the triplets and therefore out of high school, and so was holed up in his corner of the room, eyebrows furrowed as he stitched together a bit of neon green fabric.

   "I'm home," Aoba called, dropping his backpack at the foot of the steps. Kicking off his shoes, he made his way into the living room, sitting down opposite of Sly on the couch.

   "Fuck off, faggot."

   "Welcome home, Aoba."

   Yep, home sweet home. At least Ren was still nice to him.

   "Are Virus and Trip not coming over today?"

   "Nope. It's Wednesday, fucktard, they have piano." Sly accentuated this with a fierce mashing of the buttons on his Wiimote. Nice. "Why, you don't wanna fuck your buttbuddy when they're over?"

   "He's not my buttbuddy." Aoba huffed, taking off a sock and tossing it at Sly's face. He didn't even flinch when it hit his cheek; he was probably used to the treatment by this point.

   "Coulda fooled me."

   The other sibling just rolled his eyes, getting comfortable on the couch. Their banter was commonplace by now, and Aoba relaxed quickly now that he was home. It would probably be another half hour until Clear got here... he could probably nap, right? He found the background noise to be more comforting than grating. Aoba rested his head in one of his hands, letting his eyes drift shut, no biggie.

   "Wake up, cockslut, your waifu is here." Aoba, unfortunately, woke up to Sly thumping his head. The taste of sleep was thick in his mouth, and he wiped the half-dried drool off of his chin. Ew. He shook his head to try and wake himself up, standing up and popping his joints. Did Sly let Clear in, or just leave him on the front step again?

   He took a moment to internally curse his brother before he walked out into the hallway. Clear was digging through the candy bowl on the table for a Twix. Aoba knew this pretty well; Granny bought Twix just for him at this point. The only thing Clear loved more than Twix was his cheap robot dog and probably jellyfish. What a nerd.

   "Hey, Clear." His friend turned around with an equally surprised and joyful expression, and Aoba couldn't help but smile. He was so small and innocent for a high schooler. (Not literally, Clear was still taller than him.)

   "Hi, Aoba-san!" Sticking his hand further into the candy bowl, Clear grinned, shoving a few Twix into his pocket before he moved to hug Aoba. He'd always been affectionate, so everyone was used to it after a few awkward questions. He could hear Sly catcalling from the living room. Again. Clear pulled away after a few more long seconds, and the blunette already wanted to hug him again. He had hopelessly been pining for the albino boy for over six months now, to be honest.

   Clear was too pure to be anything but terrifyingly heterosexual, though, so he wouldn't push it. When Ren had asked if they were going to date, Clear had just blushed and shook his head like the little baby he is.

   The taller boy leant down, letting Aoba ruffle his already-tousled hair, before they started up the stairs. Aoba always went slower when Clear was behind him; Clear, ironically, had a bit of eyesight trouble, and needed to hold onto the railing to keep his footing. It took them a bit longer to plop down on Aoba's bed, but it was worth it to keep his bestie happy. When Clear was sad, he looked like a lost puppy, and it was kind of awful.

   Aoba took his usual place on the right side of the bed, laying down wordlessly while Clear dropped his backpack, rifling through it. His uniform shirt was too short and exposed part of his lower back, and the blunette had no qualms about sneaking a peek. His boxers were lavender today. Cute.

   Clear dropped their algebra book on the bed, pulling out paper for the both of them, along with a magnifying glass. He worked faster than Aoba did, and his vision wasn't incredibly bad anyways, so this was easier than having him read out all the problems to him.

   For a while, they actually worked, maintaining the usual small talk as they did. It often ranged from "Mink-sensei's bird tried to bite me today" to "my Skitty evolved today, Aoba-san!" and back again. Clear was better at talking than he was at listening, and Aoba didn't mind. He did tune out most of the time, though, just nodding now and then as he worked.

   Aoba shifted a few times as he worked, ignoring the pressure in his bladder. He had, like, three more problems to go, whatever. Clear was finished when he looked over, putting his paper back in his binder and pulling out another to doodle on instead.

   Two of the three remaining problems were solved before he actually worried about pissing himself, and he shook his head, swinging his legs over to stand up.

   "Where are you going, Aoba-san?" Clear looked up with those confused puppy eyes and Aoba wanted to kiss him right then and there. Heck.

   "Just gotta piss," he said, shrugging before he turned around.

   "Can I listen music on your laptop, then? I don't have Spotify on mine."

   "...Yeah, that's fine." How did he not have Spotify? Whatever. He stretched, yawning as he left the room.

 

-–—–-

 

   Clear rolled over, making grabby hands a few times before he pulled Aoba's laptop out of his backpack, sitting up. He almost squished his math homework! That would've been a disaster. Leaning back against the wall, Clear looked at the weird anime stickers on the front for a minute before opening it up. He'd ask what Ouran High School Host Club was later. It looked pretty cute.

   Normally, Aoba was very good about closing out what he was working on when he was finished, but there was a Word document still open on his desktop. Couldn't all that hard work get lost if something happened? Clear shook his head, clicking his tongue. Aoba needed to be more careful! Clear brought his face closer to the screen, squinting a bit as he moved to save whatever it was that his friend was writing. It couldn't hurt to check, could it? There hadn't been any essays assigned in class... what reason did Aoba have to be writing something nearly this long.

   He saved it, before dragging the mouse over to enlarge the text. Aoba might mind, but it would just be a second! He'd just read the first sentence.

_'Koujaku's teeth grazed over the skin of Aoba's neck, one hand twirling through his long hair while...'_

   Yeah, he'd already read and visualized enough. No, no, he was not reading further. He closed the document out, pulling up Spotify just in time for Aoba to walk in the room. Phew, he was safe. Aoba would be mad if he found out that he was snooping! Whatever he was writing, it was probably pretty personal...

   Aoba looked over at Clear as he plopped back down on the other side of the bed, some weird Japanese music blaring out through the speakers. He didn't particularly like it, but this was what Aoba liked to listen to, so he wouldn't complain.

   Clear twiddled his thumbs, trying to keep from looking Aoba in the eye as he set the laptop aside. He really shouldn't have been looking; now all he could think about was why Aoba was writing about him and Koujaku! Did he like Koujaku? Anyone would like someone popular like him. Was Aoba... gay? A thousand questions shot through his mind, one after another, and he hardly had answers for any of them. It wasn't any of his business, and he felt guilty for even being so curious in the first place.

   "Clear!"

   Aoba had been talking to him! He sat up straight with a mildly strangled noise, the surprise surely evident on his face.

   "Clear, are you feeling okay? You're acting a little out of it." Aoba's eyebrows furrowed, and Clear immediately looked away without a response. He had never been good at hiding things. "Here, I'm gonna feel your forehead, yeah?"

   Clear never thought before he spoke, either, and, well.... This was one of those times. His mouth opened of its own accord, and he began to speak.

   "Why did you... write that about Koujaku-senpai?"

   Aoba's face warped into something between utter mortification and shock, and he sat there slackjawed for a minute before finally closing his mouth again. 

   "How the fuck do you know about that?" Aoba didn't normally curse like that. He was so upset... Clear just needed to learn how to keep quiet. The taller boy swallowed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

   "Um... it was on your desktop when I turned your laptop on."

   "And you just... read it?" 

   "I didn't mean to!" That was a lie... a white lie, though! He didn't mean to read anything that personal, at least... He curled into himself as Aoba leaned back, slapping his hands over his rapidly reddening face.

   "Well, how much did you read?!"

   "Not much, I promise, Aoba-san!"

   "Are you going to tell Koujaku?" Aoba spread a few of his fingers, peeking out from between them with a sigh. Did Aoba not trust him?? Clear shook his head, resting his chin in the slight dip between his knees. "Good. You can't tell anyone, got that?" The white-haired boy nodded this time, looking up at the blunette as he put his hands back down at his sides. 

   "Aoba-san?" 

   "Yeah?"

   "Have you written anything like that about me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the record, slackjawed just means to have your mouth dropped open! i'm not sure if they use that word outside of where i live. :S
> 
> please, if you want to see more remember to comment! i love to see what people think!


	2. Clear POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one isn't beta-read for now— i was just too excited to keep from posting it the moment i finished it!

     "What?" Yeah, Aoba's hand was back on his face- this time his fingers twitching at his chin. In all honesty, Clear thought the blunette was being a little overdramatic, but then again, he'd probably freak out too if someone found dirty things that he'd written!

     Which wasn't to say that he wrote things like that. He had a reputation to keep as the incredibly weird but inevitably pure angel who scrawls like a five-year-old during writing assignments. (That had been what Sly told him, anyways, and after Aoba had laughed at it Clear decided he'd begin calling himself that.)

     "I want to know if you've written things about me, Aoba-san," he repeated, tucking his legs underneath him. Most of his concern was out of curiosity, but deep down he would absolutely adore it if Aoba liked him enough to write about him. "They don't have to be dirty things." He tacked it on as an afterthought, looking expectantly at his friend.

    Aoba pressed his lips together, eyebrows furrowing. Clear wasn't particularly bothered by this, though; he'd known Aoba for long enough to decode a fair amount of his body language. This was the same thing he did when the teacher called on him, and he had to think for the answer. He would be patient.

     "...Yeah." It didn't seem to be so much of if whether or not he'd written it, but more if he was willing to show Clear. That was fine. This was fine. "Why, though?"

     "Well, it would make me really happy if Aoba-san thought strongly enough about me to write things like you did with Koujaku-senpai."

    Aoba paused for a moment before responding, "Don't be stupid, of course I do. We're best friends, right?"

     "Well, yes, but you're not Koujaku-senpai's best friend," Clear pointed out. "And you still wrote... that." He gestured with his arms, sticking them out as if he was showing something off.

     "Yeah, well Koujaku's ass is to die for."

     "Stop avoiding the question, Aoba-san!" The white-haired boy began to pout, crossing his arms.

     "No, don't do that," Aoba groaned, "stop making that stupid face, you're a fuckin' cheater."

     "Then answer me!" Aoba only groaned louder, covering his face with his math binder.

     "Yes, I wrote _those_ things about you! Just stop whining, you know I can't handle your puppy eyes."

     Clear couldn't help but grin, holding back a laugh as he thought. "...That's really gay, Aoba-san."

     "I hate you so much."

     "No you don't. Give me your laptop, I want to read your story!"

     "Okay, but don't laugh, got it?"

     "Yeah!"

     One hour later, Clear had asked at least seven questions that were all answered with "just keep reading", and now that most of them had been answered by what he assumed was the climax, he popped a few of his joints, kicking his feet against the mattress.

     "I'd never ask you to do that stuff with me if I was dying, you know."

     "Well, sorry that I didn't run that by you while I was writing."

     Clear snorted, rolling over. "You even made my brothers evil robots? You have quite the imagination, Aoba-san!"

     Aoba reached over to take his laptop back, shutting it. "Yeah, yeah. Are you happy now that you've stripped me of my remaining dignity?"

     "Nope!" Clear smiled, tossing a rolled-up wad of paper at Aoba. "I'm going to tell Al and Phi that you made them evil robots, and then I'll be happy."

     "You're a disgusting little man. At least I let you keep your singing voice."

     "Okay, I'm grateful for that." Clear turned around so he could rest his feet against the wall, staring at the ceiling. "Thank you, Aoba-san."

     "For what?"

     "Writing a story about me."

     "Oh." Aoba threw the wadded-up paper back at Clear, smiling. "You're welcome. By the way, it's probably time for you to go home. It's almost six."

     "Heck," Clear whined, rolling over again to sit up. "But I don't wanna."

     "Go home, fartnugget."

     "If you're mean to me, I'll tell Koujaku-senpai that you write perverted things about him," Clear said, reaching down to pack up. He wouldn't actually do that! He was too nice. Aoba did call him a fartnugget, though, so he had a free pass to be a little mean.

    "You wouldn't dare." Wow, that was a nasty glare Aoba just gave him.

     He rolled his eyes, standing up and smiling. "You're right, I wouldn't. Bye-bye, Aoba-san!" He waved, walking down the stairs without a second thought. The process of coming over and leaving was so commonplace that neither of them gave it a second thought at this point. Well, usually.

     Barely the moment he was out of Aoba's line of sight, he sighed, running a hand through his hair. He had a lot to think about when he got home, honestly. He barely registered the 'see you, slut' that reverberated from the living room.  
     He could withhold all the perverse thoughts when he was around other people, but once he was left to himself, he couldn't keep from thinking about all those gross things that his brothers talked about when they thought he was out of earshot, which wasn't to say that he eavesdropped, ew.  
     He shifted uncomfortably before he closed the front door behind him, speedwalking away. He desperately needed the solace of his room and maybe a few rounds of Rhythm Heaven.

-–—–-

     Clear stared across the room at his Wii determinedly, as if he'd forget about what he read if he focused on it for long enough. He didn't want to think about this anymore!  
He didn't want to think about Aoba, or Koujaku, or anyone else for that matter! Clear hadn't 'discovered' girls yet, but he hadn't done the same to boys either, and he had no intention of doing so.  
     The thought of something like that felt borderline disgusting to him– he didn't want to turn out like his brothers or Sly. He'd heard his little brothers talking as filthy as frat boys through their headset in their room, even in the early hours of morning when Clear was trying to fall asleep. Once, while at Aoba's, he'd woken up and went downstairs to get a glass of water, only to find Ren with another boy moaning underneath him on the couch. He never spoke of it again.  
    He wasn't broken, though, was he? He'd never had a girlfriend before, and even Aoba had one at one point.

_"No, he's broken, he wouldn't want to date your older sister!" "In fact, he can't!" Clear wanted to scream, 'I'm right here!' But he didn't. He was polite, always polite. That's how he was raised to be._

     No, he's fine. He just doesn't want to date anyone right now. He sighed, standing up. First, social interaction and dinner, then a cold shower.  
     The trip down the hall to the living room was a short one, but somehow it felt like an eternity to him. Dealing with his brothers was the worst part of the day, in his opinion, considering they exhausted even Clear's extensive stamina. He was normally good with kids, but his brothers were pretty much devilspawn.  
     Speaking of which.

     "Shut the fuck up, holy shit!" Al was screeching from his room, on the opposite side of the hall, while Phi was flipping through channels on the TV. Where was his grandpa??? Still at work, he supposed.

     "Hi, Phi." Clear rested his arms on the couch, idly looking between his brother and the TV. "Are you hungry?"

     "Pizza rolls?" Phi shifted on the worn furniture, settling on Cartoon Network. Regular Show. He could deal with that.

     "If we have any left, I can heat them up. Did you do your homework?"

     "No, fuck you." Fair enough. Clear shrugged, beginning to head towards the kitchen.

     "Pizza rolls it is. Make sure Al comes down."

     "Yeah, whatever."

     The dinner routine was something Clear did nearly daily. Always something easy— even though he was perfectly capable of cooking, he had a hard time getting what he needed, since he had no car and Grandpa wasn't home often. He always just carpooled with Aoba, since he lived a half-hour walk away.  
     In short, instant ramen and pizza rolls were his best friends.  
     He didn't even register most of what he did, really, it was just a subconscious habit to make the dang things. So many pizza rolls. He groaned at the smell, wishing he was at Aoba's instead. Tae-san made such good food...  
     He didn't talk to his brothers as he ate, his plate in his lap as he sat on the floor by the couch. Al and Phi chatted away like they were best friends, leaving Clear stuck on his own. He would have tried to change the channel, but reaching into twin territory for the remote would be a death sentence. Siiiiigh.  
     Clear ate quickly, washing his plate before he retreated to his bedroom. His brothers would probably be fine as long as they didn't chug Monster again.  
     He curled up on his bed again, pulling out his phone to join the Skype group chat Aoba had shoved him in. It was one of the only reasons Clear hadn't gone insane yet.

 **three small mangoes (mizu):** i mean its a srs case of tfw no bf  
 **the aobooty:** same.  
 **three small mangoes (mizu):** ok but have u seen hall monitor dunkass today?  
 **Translucent:** No, why???  
 **three small mangoes (mizu):** he has a.......  
 **three small mangoes (mizu):** HICKIE  
 **three small mangoes (mizu):** also hi clear  
 **the aobooty:** susp. of him fucking mr cinnamon is 10x stronger, lol.  
 **the aobooty:** trink is otp. forever.  
 **Translucent:** Hi Mizuki.  
 **Translucent:** Isn't you and Koujaku "OTP", though??  
 **the aobooty:** no, trink is otp.  
 **the aobooty:** give me like one good reason trip always smells like cinnamon besides him taking mink up the bum.  
 **three small mangoes (mizu):** good point  
 **three small mangoes (mizu):** kouzuki is still otp numero dos right  
 **the aobooty:** dude, if he didnt notice ur tight pants nothing will get senpai to notice you.  
 **Translucent:** Don't be mean, Aoba. ):  
 **slip n sly:** shh be mean, aoba  
 **the aobooty:** oh no, captain buzzkill wants to tell me what to do.  
 **slip n sly:** rude  
 **the aobooty:** :)  
 **slip n sly:** i am the LIFE of the party  
 **three small mangoes (mizu):** if ur gonna fight pls do it irl  
 **slip n sly:** wtf r u the FUN POLICE  
 **Translucent:** Wee woo, wee woo.  
 **three small mangoes (mizu):** ^^^^^  
 **the aobooty:** SLY IS COMING FOR ME WHAT HAVE YOU DONE.  
 **Translucent:** Now you know what it's like to be me.  
 **the aobooty:** brb throwing myself out the window. rip in pieces aobutt  
 **three small mangoes (mizu):** what a brave soul sacrificing himself for us  
 **Translucent:** :c  
 **three small mangoes (mizu):** well i have a heckload of hw and the seracocki twins r probably busy being assholes to each other  
 **three small mangoes (mizu):** so ill see u all tmrw  
 **Translucent:** Yeah.  
 **Translucent:** See you later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the positive feedback so far, it means a lot and inspires me to write, so keep it coming!
> 
> amal and i have a lot of plans for this fic. ;)


	3. Clear POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I FINALLY GOT THIS CHAPTER UP  
> thank you all so much for being patient! i got stuck like 20 times on this chapter and it's a little shorter than usual but i'll try and make up for it next time \o/
> 
> i apologize this thing is rly shitty

     Clear's alarm was completely natural: the sound of his brothers waking up in order to trash the house before school. He wasn't sure how they always managed to wake up this early, but they seemed to have an innate sense of when breakfast usually occured. Terrifying. As usual, he could only desperately hope the house hadn't been entirely wrecked yet.  
     Rolling out of bed, he began by assessing the situation. He could probably wear that sweatervest hanging on the chair again, and he had a clean dress shirt and pants to wear. Great. He yawned, tossing his pajamas into the vaguely neat pile of dirty laundry in the corner of the room and dressing himself, effectively kickstarting his morning routine. He could hear his brothers fighting over the last Pop-Tart as he passed the kitchen, grabbing his toothbrush and shoving it in his mouth with only some semblance of grace.  
     Clear at 6:30 AM was not a kind Clear.  
     He brushed his teeth as he kicked his tennis shoes out from under the couch, wiping his mouth on his exposed arm while he slipped them on. He could always properly tie them later, when he wasn't trying to make it to Aoba's without being late.

     "Y'all beh'er be rea'y in 'en," he muttered around his toothbrush, briefly returning to the bathroom to wash his mouth out. The hall clock read 6:43; he needed to get his brothers out the door by 6:50 if he wanted to get there on time. When he returned to the living room, Al was packing his bookbag, and Phi had half a Pop-Tart shoved in his mouth as he tied his shoes. Looking good so far.

     Clear grabbed a small container of Froot Loops, stuffing it in the front pocket of his bag before he slung it over his shoulder. At 6:48, he was dragging his brothers out the door, locking it behind him.  
     At 7:12, after a long trip of arguing and pointing out the ugliest-looking cars, they sat in the Seragakis' kitchen, watching Sly virtually scarf down two granola bars while Aoba tried to fit the last of his books in his backpack. Ren, being the angel he was, managed to entertain Clear's younger siblings with some story about a guy he'd seen at the fabric store last week. At 7:19, they were piling into Ren's van– Sly in the passenger side, Aoba and Clear sharing Froot Loops in the second row, and the twins in the back singing along to Thrift Shop in perfect harmony, which was surely them expressing the true power of twin telepathy. At 7:54, Ren dropped them off, Aoba and Sly heading off to scout the halls while Clear walked his brothers to their classrooms. At 7:57, the remaining three took a detour to avoid Trip, and Sly and Clear made it to their English class in one piece. They could only hope Aoba survived his journey to the gym for P.E.

-–—–-

     All three teens (plus Koujaku) eventually met up again for third period study hall, signing out before they slunk out to the hallway outside the library. Trip usually hung out near Mink's classroom, meaning the opposite side of the school was often safest from the hall monitor's wrath. God knew that Trip could sniff out a Seragaki like some kind of mangy dog. It might have seemed a little overly dramatic to base such a large portion of their daily schedule around avoiding one teenager, but Trip was probably devilspawn, and thus most students considered it best to keep a safe distance. Getting caught by any of his henchmen usually meant you were screwed. Possibly even literally.

     "According to Noiz, Trip's probably going to be hanging around Virus' classroom after fifth period, so we're going to have to take a detour to get to class," Koujaku began, running his hand through his hair. "And Clear, you're going to need to be careful about getting to Biology."

     Virus, more commonly known as Trip #2, was the Biology teacher for the 9th and 11th grades. Coincidentally, he was also Trip's adoptive older brother. He was a student teacher, albeit a shitty one, who likely had only been hired due to his family's influence.  
     He was just as fucked up as Trip was, really– the only difference was that he specialized in emotional trauma, rather than physical. This was the sole reason freshmen and juniors despised the class: Virus was the one teaching them the material.

     "Any other interesting news to tell us?" Sly finally spoke up from the other end of their group, practically laying down with how far he was slumped. The position looked to be bordering on painful, to say the least. "Are you and Foxface gonna get together after the match tomorrow?"

     Leave it to Sly to change the topic. Sly, surprisingly, got along well with Virus and Trip, probably because they're all equally messed up.

     "No, I'm not getting together with Ryuuhou; I'm not gay." Koujaku sighed, the sound drawn out. "Will you people ever shut up about it?"

     "Not until you admit you're so far in the closet you're suckin' dick in Narnia; the captain of ORDA's fencing team's dick, more specifically."

     "At least I'm not fucking Trip behind everyone else's back."

     "I will fuck many boys, but that gorilla is not one of them."

     At this point, Clear and Aoba were left to their own devices while Sly and Koujaku continued to spit insults at each other. Normally, they did spend most of their study hall going over their plans and catching up while the rest of their acquaintances weren't around, but half the time it kind of just devolved into arguing while Clear sat in the corner and tried to save a few shreds of his innocence. Most of it had already been lost either due to Aoba's big mouth, or thanks to the one time Ren had to explain what Bad Dragon was.  
    There was still fifteen minutes of study hall to go, and Aoba had already pulled his laptop from his backpack. For a small moment, Clear thought about praying.  
He wasn't sure how or why he managed to stay wedged into this group of misfits, but he could only hope that it would be no better anywhere else.  
     He really wasn't surprised at all when Aoba simply opened up a fresh Word document, and he attempted to shoot the other a glare that said 'you're not writing pervy things at school, are you?' It probably just looked more like 'Aoba no', though, because the look he got in return said something moreso along the lines of 'Aoba yes'.  
     Nevertheless, he decided to scoot over and look over his shoulder, since he had nothing better to do. Usually, Aoba would pitch a fit about it, but now that Clear had already seen the dirtiest of his writing, it honestly couldn't get much worse. It looked like this one revolved around Noiz– something that confused Clear a little, considering he was practically a stranger. They only knew Noiz because him and Sly both participated in Rhyme competitions on the weekends. But, now that he thought about it, the freshman wasn't actually that bad-looking. The sheer amount of piercings he possessed was mildly terrifying though.

    "You write a lot of gay things, Aoba-san," he muttered, getting comfortable on the tile floor once again. "Are you gay?"

     "If I say yes, will you drop the topic? My brother is right there." Aoba's shoulders stiffened slightly as he typed, erased a few sentences, and started typing again.

     "Yep." He had kind of forgotten about that for a moment. Then again, he had the feeling that Sly liked guys, too. Gay twins??????

     "Then I'm gay."

     "Oh, cool." Clear had always wanted a gay best friend! Aoba didn't act 'gay', though, but that was okay. Well, no, he did act gay, since he wrote perverted fanfiction, but still...

     "Is that all you have to say?" Aoba raised an eyebrow, looking at Clear over his shoulder.

     "What? Is there something else I'm supposed to say?"

     Aoba shrugged. "No, I guess not."

     "Then what's the big deal?"

     The bluenette waved his hand dismissively, before resuming his writing. "It's nothing."

     A really awkward silence began after that. At least, between the two of them. Sly and Koujaku were still being shitlords and arguing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next week: we meet the rest of gang shitlord


End file.
